


Initiation

by taywin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/pseuds/taywin
Summary: Is Severus initiation and Lucius couldn't be more proud. But the merit is not only his.M just to be safe





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in english, any advice will be apreciated. If you see any tag that should be add (or removed), please let me know. Thanks for reading

A smile, that was all the boy needed to follow him. 

If Lucius would be a better person, he would had felt bad for the poor kid, and guilty for use the negligency showed by the boy's parents to manipulate him. But he wasn't a better person. He has noticed the potential, intelligence and ambition behind the black eyes of an scared first year. It didn't take much to attract him, the kid was desperate for atention, and Lucius gave him exactly that. 

And now they were there, the initation of the younger, six years after that first encounter, and a year earlier than Lucius expected. He should really considerate sending a basket to the mudblood in gratitude.

But the six years didn't pass in vain, he has grown fond to the dark haired boy, and seeing him stand in determination to prove his worth in front of the Dark Lord himself, he could not avoid feel proud. Of the boy and of himself.

So when the time come, an old man appeared in the middle of the circle, just in front of the boy, and with amusement he realized of the resemblance with the headmaster of the school.

The torture was large, horrific would say some. A thousand of spells and curses later, the old man, or what it was left of him, beg for his dead. Severus was smiling, and Lucius could not avoid the chill through his spine. 

He could see the pleased face of The Dark Lord, who with a movement of his hand stopped the show and Severus's face become as blank as ever.

"Is all what I need to see. Welcome to the death eaters Severus." and with a simple _'mosmordre'_ the black tattoo was printed in Severus's arm. He admired how the boy didn't even blink, he knew from his own experience how painful it was. "You can play with your new toy all you want, but be sure is finished before you go. And the rest of you can leave or enjoy the show, the choice is yours"

With that their Lord turn and left, behind the mask many faces relaxed and stared with revulsion the scene. All of them except Lucius abandoned the place as fast as they could.

The blonde kept watching how the torture continued for what it seemed hours. He got bored, the only signal of life in the old man were the wailing wich appeared every once and then. 

"He can't have taken as many points from you" He said geting closer to the boy. 

Lucius gently make him low the wand. He wanted to make it to dinner today. 

The black haired was trembling, holding the wand tighly and still staring at the thing in front of his eyes.

"He used to make me go to his office," He answered without moving the sight "He said nobody would ever believe me"

There was no doubt about what he was talking about. The headmaster had summoned the kid several times in his first year, they all assumed it was for the grudge with the griffindors boys.

"Since first year." Was all his response, hand still in the other arm, none of them moving

"It hurt every time. It hurt even more cause he was right, nobody will ever believe me because nobody cared enough"

"When did he stop?" Lucius asked, he hated the old man more than ever.

"When you cared" 

He understand, nobody would gave importance to the accusations of a half-blood from a poor family, without friends nor charisma. But about the protected of the Malfoy heir, even the headmaster understand how complicate could become the whole situation for him. And Lucius had made clear that Severus was under his protection when the year was over.

"He will never hurt you again, you have a family now." He said "Now use the killing curse to finish that thing once and for all, Narcissa make me promise I would bring you to dinner today"

"I promised Lily I would never use unforgivables" Lucius almost laugh at the childish tone.

"Well, then you need to find another way and quickly, I am not spending all the night at here and I'm not doing it for you. Anyway, I am more surprise it hasn't die yet, considering its state."

A proud smirk appeared in Severus's face, "The key is to keep the brain and heart working, and try to avoid any major arthery. _Ossio dispersimus_ " He add pointing the head, and then the torax." _Ossio dispersimus_ " The spell would make the bones disappear. He smashed both places with his boot "I think that will make it"

They shared a sadistic smile, a silent cleaning spell from Lucius in recognition, and both left the place burning any evidence of the incident.


End file.
